Visionless Journey (Hiatus)
by Nishi911
Summary: "Father did this to me. Made my life like this. Unable to deal with NewYork anymore, I train to Tulsa, Oklahoma in search of my long lost brother. He won't know who I am, nor will I him. But I need to find him. I need to set my life back in track."
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1: Into

The wind crushed into my face as I walked through the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Listening to the crunch of the autumn leaves beneath my feet, I loosely held the leash of my dog, Bao. **(Pronounced Ba-yo)**

I dragged my hand along a brick wall; feeling the texture of the hard, cool surface. I had only been in this place for less than 4 hours but I felt like I was meant to be here. I knew New York was not for me, but I never knew where else to go. Mother and Father were always violent with me, no matter what state I was in. They would beat me, and would whisper horrible words to me when I was nearly passed out on the floor.

About 2 years ago, Father took it to far. I was only 11 at the time, and he came home drunk and upset. All I remember was my father picking up a baseball bat and beating me against the head over and over and over again. I blacked out after a few blows, but I don't think he stopped after that. After that, all I remembered is waking up the next morning and opening my eyes to see... nothing. I blinked a few times, making sure my eyes were open, and turned my head to look around. I couldn't see a thing; the only thing surrounding me was a darkness of black. Sobbing quietly to myself, I just lay there, checking every once in a while to see if my vision had come back.

It never did.

I later found out that I had Retinal detachment, something people got if they were hit in the head too many times. I was given a Guidance dog, Bao, and shown how to adapt to my new way of life. From that day on, I knew I had to leave New York. So 2 years later, I went off on the journey I am on now. Mother told me about my brother being somewhere in Tulsa, and told me to "get the fuck outta' the house and never come back." I don't remember what he looks like anymore, but I know that he wouldn't change his name. Dally would be somewhere around here, and I was bound to find him.

"What are ya doing, little missy?" a cold, cruel voice asked, his footsteps staggering a bit. He sounded like he was drunk.

I stopped dead, not daring to turn around. I didn't know what time it was, or even if it was dark out.

"You gonna answer me?"

I started to tremble, squeezing my eyes shut behind my dark shades. "W-walking m-m-my dog." I stuttered, my grip tightening on a now growling Bao.

"Destination?"

I ran the question through my mind a couple times. I really hadn't thought of that until now. I had nowhere to stay, and didn't even know the first place to start asking for Dallas.

I was an easy prey for anyone.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't. What would I say? If I stuttered, or tried to fake something, he would know right away the situation I was in. And that wouldn't help at the moment.

"What's a pretty, young little thing doing out so late, wandering the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma?"

I didn't answer him again. I could hear him breath in an impatient breath, and I began to shake from fear.

The next thing I knew, I was being pushed to the ground and kicked in the side.

I screamed out in pain, and I heard Bao tear something.

I felt another kick to my head, fresh tears pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall.

Dizzy and confused, I heard a high yelp and listened to the sound of something hit the ground with a _thud._

"Bao?" I whimpered, flailing my arms around to try to find him.

"Sorry about the dog, little missy." I heard the drunken man say as he crouched down beside me, his breath hot on my neck.

I started to kick randomly and punch, congratulating myself when I heard a grunt.

My glasses were ripped off then, and I heard an intake of breath.

"My my... what do we have here?"

I started screaming, flailing my arms around like it was the only thing I could do.

After another hit to the head, I heard other footsteps running towards me. Just as I was about to scream for help, I felt drowsy and then the world just cut off.

**Read & Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

**Chapter 2: Awoken**

Terrified.

I was terrified.

I felt as if all my senses were cut off, not just one.

My legs felt like noodles, and my hands trembling.

I had been awake for the past twenty minutes, but I kept my eyes closed. The feeling of the plastic resting on top of my ears vanished; this meaning that my only way of defense from others was gone. Those glasses were the only thing that kept the world from taking over me. The only thing that I knew would protect me from those willing to take advantage of me. And now it was gone.

Other than my silent worries, I could faintly hear voices coming from the same room.

"You think she's gonna wake soon?"

It was a female's voice, my hopes rising an inch.

"I dunno, Han."

This was a male's voice. I mentally cringed, squeezing my eyes tighter. Were they related? Dating? Married? No, the female's voice sounded too young; she couldn't have hit puberty yet. I put her on the scale of ten to thirteen-years-old, hoping she would be closer to my own age.

"Wonder why D would bring her here?"

Who was this 'D'? He or she must have been the one that saved me, no?

"You seem to be about her age; must've thought of that first. Ask him when he comes back with the dog."

My breathing picked up as the texture of Bao's fur gliding through my fingers came to mind. Hopefully he was okay and that _stupid_ man didn't do anything horrible to him.

"Can I poke her? Please Two?" I heard the girl's voice whine, footsteps drawing closer to me.

"Do what you want, Hannah."

The footsteps stopped right in front of me where I was lying on what seemed to be a sofa. I felt a hot breath on my neck as something jabbed into my cheek.

"She sure is pretty, huh Two?"

There was a silence until his voice came out softly.

"Yah. I dig blondes."

I didn't know what to think of that comment, but I kept still, biting my tongue from screaming out at this "Hannah" girl to stop poking me.

After what seemed like forever, the poking stopped.

"Finally," I breathed. After several seconds, I realized what I just did.

"She's awake!" Hannah screamed, jumping several times on the spot.

I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut again.

"What's your name?" Hannah gasped, curiosity spiking her voice

I sighed, my eyes still closed.

"Before… I answer any questions… I need a pair of shades."

"What? Why? It's not even _that_ sunny!" Hannah seemed annoyed. I pictured her expression to be in a confused frown.

"My eyes are sensitive." Was all I said, crossing my shaking arms across my chest in a stubborn manner.

"Fine; Two-Bit, gimme a pair of your shades!"

I heard a huff, and the next thing I knew, a pair of metal stems were roughly shoved on my face.

With the satisfaction of having my defense back up, I opened my un-seeing eyes. Blinking a couple times, I realized it felt nice to feel my long lashes brush against skin.

"You got your shades," I heard 'Two-Bit' say, "now what's yur' name?"

I thought for a moment, searching my head for a name, any name but my own. An image of a brunette boy running through a green field hit me like a bullet, and the word instantly flew from my mouth, "Ricky."

I heard a snort, probably from Hannah, as she kicked the bottom of the couch lightly. "I highly doubt that's your name, Missy." Two-Bit said jokingly.

I actually growled. "That's all you're getting, _Two-Bit_, nothing more, nothing less."

I could almost see him smirk. I felt the other end of the couch sink in.

"Fine, I get it. You dunno where you are, and are probably freaked. D said that he chased away one of them Soc's and carried you here. He's gone back to get your dog, he'll be back soon."

Anger spiked throughout my body as I thought about the man who tried to take control of me, and hurt my dog. _Stupid drunk…_

Several swear words came to mind as I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

**Sorry for the wait about Chapter2! I had a huge writers-block for both my stories, but I'm going to try and update more often now. I would like to thank my amazing Beta-Reader, "PeaceLoveOutsiders" for helping me with ideas, and fixing my errors in the story! Go check out some of her stories, they are fantastic! **

**Also, If you haven't read my other story, "Escape", then it would be awesome if you checked that out too! I will make sure to update that one soon enough! **

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to Review! The more Reviews, the faster the chapters come!**

**Have an amazing day**

**STAY GOLD! ~**

**XoxoNishi911oxoX**


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

**Chapter 3: Stranger**

"Broad awake yet?!" I heard a deep masculine voice yell; my mouth closing.

"Up and not talking, D!" Two-Bit replied, patting my leg. I could hear Hannah giggle as I clamped my mouth shut before any colourful words could spill out.

Footsteps entered the room and all went silent. I could feel the stranger's eyes' inspecting me; analysing and raking over my body.

"You done checking me out yet?!" I rudely asked, sitting up and glaring in the direction of the rude boy.

He let out a bark of laughter, and I bet a hundred bucks he was smirking. "I like em feisty."

"Dal, meet no-name," Hannah said, playing with a piece of my hair, "she don't wanna tell us her name."

I froze. No, that couldn't be him, it couldn't be. There was a lot of people with the name Dal; Dallas. Maybe Dal stood for Dallan or Dalled. He couldn't be Dally, my Dally.

"Didn't expect she would. She's stupid. Walking around alleys all by her herself; not even thinking about the fact she's a pretty little girl in a town full of..." he trailed off and I once more felt him dragging his eyes up and down my body, "drunk men."

I pulled my arms around myself tighter, dropping my head to the ground. Please don't let this be my Dally, my brother checking me out would be too awkward to handle. "Thank you, for saving me, ya know." My voice was quiet, almost too quiet to be heard. Too many thoughts were running through my head.

"Been wanting to beat up someone for a while; no worries broad."

I stayed silent, playing what could of happened if he wasn't there in my head over and over again. What would happen if this was my Dallas Winston.

"So..." Two-Bit started, breaking the silence, "what were you doing walking around here all by your lonesome anyways?"

I knew I owed them a explanation; they had saved my life.

"The names's Ella, and I'm looking for my brother. Mum said he would be around here after kicking me out." I tried to keep the information on the low, not wanting to give too much away and jump to conclusions, or worse... be right.

Then a sudden thought jumped into my head.

"BAO!" I cried, quickly jumping to my feet, causing Hannah to stumble back.

"My dog, where is he! Is he alright?!" I was panicking now, keeping my fists tightly balled at my sides in fear that I would try to desperately grab onto this "Dally" and show my condition.

"Your pup's alright, I dropped him off at Ponyboy's to be taken care of."

"Ponyboy?"

"That's his name, no more weird that Two-Bit!" Hannah giggled, placing a tiny hand on my arm.

I dizzily sat down, placing my head in my hands. This was too much. I needed to find Bao, and I needed to get out of here. Coming to Tulsa was wrong, I should never had done it. If this was Dally, if this wasn't Dally, I didn't want to know, I was too afraid. I was a coward.

"How old are you?" Hannah asked, sitting beside me.

"13" I tiredly answered, my head still in my hands.

"What's your real name? I'm sure it's not Ricky! And why did your parents kick you out? What did you do? I know a lot of Greasers get kicked outta there houses, but you kinda almost look like a Soc! Kinda, not really! What could you have done?"

Her innocence annoyed me. What had I done? I had done nothing. It was those poor exuses of parents that had turned me handicapped and beaten me, casting me out of their home without even being able to protect myself. I got my fist ready for a punch, but then calmed. No, I wanted to do something else, I wanted to say something else.

"My name is Ella, and I am looking for my brother Dallas Winston. And I did not get kicked out of my house for doing anything, you insolent little brat, my parents did everything to me!"

She gasped and a dead silence filled the room; tension so thick it could be cut with a dull knife.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed by until finally someone stomped to the door, flung it open, and walked out, slamming it loudly behind them, leaving me to drown in my own tears.

**Guys.. It's been a year. Holy moley. I am so sorry... School, writer's block, everything has just been getting in the way and blinding me from continuing writing. But then I see people still liking and favouring my books and it brings me hope and joy. I am so sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy my mess of a chapter :/ The story's picking up now, it will be better :) Hope everything is going well with everyone and don't forger to READ AND REVIEW 3**

**~Nishi **


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

**Chapter 4: Arms Out**

The room was silent for a few more minutes; the information settling in on everyone; including me. So that was Dally; my Dally. No other would storm out of the house by a random name and some information.

Hannah was the first to react; putting a tiny hand on my arm again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean no harm. We all know where you come from, you know, parents and all"

My fists un-clenched, a small smile tugging up at the corner of my mouth at this girl's sweetness and innocence. She couldn't have been much younger than me, but she had a kind soul; a child's soul. Something I lost a long time ago.

Two-Bit still hadn't spoken, but I could feel his gaze on me. "Their's something else you're not telling us, pipsqueak."

I chuckled at the nickname; mind still processing that this boy was friend's with my Dally; my brother that I couldn't remember ever having met.

I scratched the back of my head; hands shaking. Dally was here, not the happiest, but still here. And I had nowhere to go; therefore I had to stay here also. I might as well settle down.

Slowly, facing in the direction I heard Two-Bit's voice from, I pulled off his glasses, opening my un-seeing eyes.

I heard a small gasp come from Hannah, but nothing from Two, almost like he'd already known.

"I wear sunglasses for protection from others, and Bao is my guide dog, also my saviour." I explained quietly, my fingers itching to put the glasses back on.

I waited for a bombard of questions to be flung at me; making me want to crawl into a dark hole and never come out. But they never came. Instead, Hannah leaned against my arm and pushed us back against the couch.

"He's handsome, yah know? Longish- short dark brown hair, thick eyebrows, and the dark brown eyes. Always wearing a leather jacket and jeans; but who around here isn't, mhmh? He acts tough and's been to the cell way too many times… but he's got a good heart."

I sucked the information in; trying to come up with a picture inside my head of what my sibling looked like. But I couldn't. Everything was just overwhelming me and I couldn't put a single dot on a single idea of how he was. I also felt extreme jealously towards this young girl beside me also. She seemed to know Dallas well, and had respect for him as a little sister would. That wasn't her job. It was mine; but she knew more about my brother than I did and was probably a younger sister to his eyes, not me.

Tears of frustration filled my blinded eyes; making me feel immature and childish. I leaned forward again to bury my face into my hands; shaking.

I could also feel Two-Bit signal Hannah to stop whatever she was about to do, and felt her get up and walk out of the room, her footsteps heavy and upset.

I looked up towards Two-Bit, catching tears on my palms.

"Let's talk" He grumbled.

**Chapter 4! I was in a updating mood and decided to make another chapter! Things are going to start getting interesting now! I'm so excited! :)**

**I was also thinking of a Lord of the Ring's fanfic- not now, but soon- what do you think? I absolutely love LOTR 33**

**Read and Review my fellow friends:) Let me know what you think, and maybe give me some ideas? **

**THANK YOU!**

**Nishika x **


End file.
